


Winter Rain

by sister_coyote



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to their island; a winter rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II.

Winter in the islands brought the rain.

They went less often to their island, because winter brought deep swells and storms that rose fierce and sudden. Kairi watched the weather advisories for clear days, and Riku stood in the rain and watched the sea and sky for patches of blue. (Sora watched the two of them, intently, but Kairi could never tell what omens—if any—he was trying to read.)

One clear day they paddled their three coracles to the island, shouting laughter to one another. It was very nearly as it had been before their journeys, except, Kairi noticed, that Riku spent a lot less time staring at the horizon and a lot more time staring at the two of them.

Weather advisories could mislead, though: almost immediately after they disembarked, the wind drove dark clouds and rain heavy as pebbles toward the island. "It's freezing!" Sora shouted.

"Then get inside!" Riku shouted back, laughter on his voice. They sprinted for the shack, Sora holding his jacket over his head and cackling like a loon.

Inside it was dry, and the wind couldn't get to them. "I guess we're here until the storm blows off," Kairi said. "It got so cold so fast. I didn't really dress for it." She sat down on the sandy floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No fire, either," Riku said. "Unless we want to smoke ourselves out."

Sora brightened suddenly. "I wonder . . . . " he said, and then bolted out the door. Kairi and Riku exchanged a bemused look.

He returned with a piece of canvas, and dropped to sit next to Kairi, pressing his shoulder against hers. "We left this here," he said, "when . . . . Anyway, I wasn't sure if it'd still be around." He dragged it around their shoulders. Kairi felt immediately warmer, and part of that was her body heat now shared with Sora's, but part of it was something deeper.

Riku was watching them, his eyes like seawater, knowing and distant. She sighed and held out her hand. "Get over here, you."

That snapped the look out of his eyes. "Er?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "Unless you like freezing your butt off?"

Riku's mouth tipped up to one side and stayed like that a moment. Kairi wiggled the fingers of her outstretched hand. "Come on," she said. "There's enough room for three."

The smile tipped a little more, and then flipped like an overweighted boat into a full-fledged grin. "If you insist," he said, and slid over beside them, pulling the edge of the canvas around his own shoulders. It fit—barely, but it fit. (Kairi knew that she and Sora would have made enough room even if they'd had to all crawl in Riku's lap to do it. She suspected Riku wouldn't even have guessed that.)

"I insist," Sora said.

"_We_ insist," she said.

It didn't much matter how long until the storm broke, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Livejournal](http://sister-coyote.livejournal.com/10374.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://sister-coyote.dreamwidth.org/73623.html).


End file.
